Mission Time
by PhantomAvenger
Summary: Yuffie stalks Riku. Mission? Find out who this mysterious girlfriend is. Conclusion? Definitely not something  or really someone  she expected.


_The onyx haired junior stared up expectedly at the teal eyed senior while rocking to and fro on her heels._

_"I'm terribly sorry Yuffie but I'm already seeing someone and love them more then I can put into words," Riku looked away as he spoke, his voice laced with regret. His arms were folded against his chest, his fingers drumming silently against his biceps._

_Yuffie stilled, quite possibly for the first time in her seventeen years of life, her eyes fell to the sidewalk at her florescent green clad feet. She sniffed as one gloved hand reached to wipe away a stray tear, "well even so, do you want to hang out this Saturday? Maybe?"_

_She lifted her head to look at Riku who ran his fingers through his silver silken locks, "Saturday I've got a date but on Sunday Kairi, Sora, and myself are hitting the mall if you want to come and hangout with us."_

_"I... Sure, maybe then Kairi and I can drag Sora around and make him our dress up doll for the day. Might just put him in a frilly dress for kicks and giggles," a cheshire grin broke out on her face as though she hadn't just been rejected by her long term crush just moments before._

_"So no hard feelings?" Riku looked hopefully at the girl before him with a goofy smile._

_"None. It was just a silly crush anyway but what can I say? Not only are you one sexy hunk of eye candy, you're one of my favorite people and friendship is far more important then getting in your pants!" The girl beamed. _

"0900- Riku has left his house."

"0902- Riku has stopped at Sora's and is going in."

"1040- Both have come out of Sora's and are walking back to Riku's place."

Yuffie sat perched in an oak tree, binoculars in hand, as she watched the two boys laugh and pile into Riku's maroon Ford F-250. Quickly Yuffie shimmied down the tree and made a mad dash for her bright orange scooter hidden behind a nearby trashcan as she heard Riku start up the truck's ignition.

As he rolled away Yuffie started up the scooter and followed. "Yuffie the Great Ninja here, Mission: Stalk Riku And Find Out Who This Mysterious Girlfriend Is is a go," she said into her tape recorder as she stalked the unsuspecting Riku, "1047- Riku is heading towards Destiny Amusement Park with Sora, mysterious girlfriend is nowhere in sight." She clicked stop on the recorder and stuffed it into her back pocket, eyes taken off the road in front of her as she did so.

With a triumphant /whoop/ she looked up to see a blue car headed straight for her as it blared it's horn, she swerved just in time and righted herself on the proper side of the road. She wiped away a speck of sweat from her brow, "Woo! What a close call! A Yuffie pancake doesn't sound very yummy..."

She continued on stalking Riku, her "ninja skills" not failing her yet. She turned left into the parking lot a hundred feet behind her prey and pulled into a parking spot between a Chevy and a power blue Prius. Turning off her scooter Yuffie hopped off and ninja'd her way across the lot, slinking behind and in-between a variety of different vehicles. She hummed the Mission Impossible theme song as she rolled behind a tree near the entrance.

"1123- Sora is still with Riku, it seems they plan to hangout before Riku's date," she clicked off the recorder and found herself buying an entrance ticket at the ticket booth. She fell into line exactly four people behind the silver haired teen and his bubbly brunette of a best friend. Soon she found herself slinking through the crowded park like a cat to a mouse.

"Riiiikkkkkkuuuuu, I wanna ride the carousel! Pleeeaaaassssseeeee?" Sora bellowed as he pulled on the addressed teen's black hoodie sleeve. With a smile Riku nodded and followed closely behind the bouncing boy.

Yuffie looked at her Batman watch as she hid behind a trash can. Clicking on the record button she spoke into the little machine, "1142- Riku follows Sora onto the carousel." People passing by looked at the girl with a wary eye or both; mothers rushed their children by urging them not to look at the crazy girl.

Oblivious to the strange looks, Yuffie pulled out her cameo binoculars to have a clear look at the two. Sora, a toothy grin plastered on his face, rode on a white horse with a pink and green saddle with a matching bridle while Riku stood between Sora, watching the brunette with a smirk, and black horse that had both bridle and saddle a light blue color. His arms were draped across the hindquarters of both gallant but fake beasts.

After the ride on the Carousel the boys wandered to the swings that go round and round in a circle. Yuffie, unable to help herself, got in line behind two lovey-dovey teens that couldn't control their hands which were three people behind the two.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed by and while the two teenage boys were on Free Fall, a hanging coaster, Yuffie grabbed herself a hotdog, large soda, and blue cotton candy. She munched happily as she spied through her binoculars from an inconspicuous bench convently placed between the ride's entrance and exit, they were near the front of the line.<p>

By the time the boys were getting off the ride Yuffie had offed her hotdog and half of her soda. She scurried after them as they headed off, both chatting away, or really, Sora chatting away while Riku added in a comment or two every few minutes, but Yuffie couldn't hear any of the conversation because of the bustling and high spirited crowd.

Yuffie let out a yelp as a hand fell upon her shoulder, spinning around she saw the giggling faces of Rikku and Selphie, "oooohhhh you two! Where did you come from?" she whacked both with her bag of cotton candy.

"We were with Yuna but she got distracted by Tidy-Widy-kins and we spotted you," Rikku chirped, hands clapping excitedly in front of her being.

"The real question here is: what on earth are you doing?" This time it was Selphie who spoke.

"Oh! I'm stalking Riku to find out who this mysterious girlfriend of his is, he's suppose to have a date today but it's just been him and Sora hanging out. Oh shoot! I feel like a cottonheaded ninnymuggins! I've lost them now!" Yuffie whined loudly, so loudly that a few heads turned to see what on earth was going with the slightly crazy and delusional girl.

"He's got a girlfriend? Why have I never heard of her?" Selphie huffed at the news.

"Yes, I found out Tuesday. Do you wish to join me on my questly mission? It will be a most perilous journey, we must make our way through the Forest de Amusement Park," both girls were happy to oblige and joined in on the quest.

After nearly twenty minutes Rikku shouted, "I found them! Looky! Over by the aquarium entrance!" The girls followed as Yuffie spoke into the recorder, "1412- with the new addition and help of Catwoman and Mighty Mouse, the Great Ninja Yuffie has spotted the target. Riku is still with Sora and they are going into the aquarium to see the fishes."

Yuffie quickly stashed the machine and all three girls blended into the crowd of aquarium-goers. They slid through so that Riku's head was able to be seen above the mostly short crowd that consisted of mostly children with their parents who either wanted to rip out their own hair or were enjoying their day of fun with their little kiddies.

The aquarium was rather exciting as the girls found themselves Ooooooing and awwwwwwing at the colorful fish as they went, Sora too found himself doing such things and grabbing hold of Riku every now and then with a sheesh of excitement as he pointed out different aqua life.

Once again several hours passed and night was falling fast, the sun was setting to the west, it's oranges, reds, and purples expanded through the sky.

"Ha! There! There's a girl! Ooooo and she's blond!" Rikku bounced excitedly as she pointed towards Riku, Sora, and the new and apparently blond girl. "And she's cute, too!"

"1743- Blond girl meets up with Sora and Riku." /Click/

"You know, I always thought Riku would be best with Sora," Selphie mumbled, "we all, at least Kairi and I, know there's possibility there."

"Sora and Riku? Together? Seriously? I can't see it," Rikku added in.

The girls creeped closer and hid behind a nearby bench to listen in, "hey Naminé." The voice belonged to Sora.

"Hey Nami. How are you?" Riku asked quizzically.

"I am fantastic! I finished my painting early, so are you two enjoying yourselves?" Naminé smiled brightly at the boys.

"They look cute together," Yuffie sighed and felt a bout of jealousy towards Naminé.

The girls couldn't hear most of the conversation and didn't notice Naminé walk away and towards them, "hey, what are you three up to?"

"Eeeeep!" the girls squealed in fright.

"Naminé! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Riku?" Yuffie asked, head tilted in confusion.

"Riku and I? Heavens no! Sora would kill me first! The boy doesn't share. Those two are the ones on a date," Naminé giggled, hand covering her mouth as she did such.

Selphie stood with a triumphant shout, "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I told you so! I just /knew/ they were gay for each other!" Nearly thirty pairs of eyes fell upon the bunch, those eyes also included Sora's true blue ones and Riku's own teal one's.

"No way!" Yuffie hopped up, "that can't be! I've been stalking them all day and not one kiss or even a little hand holding!"

Riku cleared his throat and Sora stood beside him, face painted red with a blush, "Um, yeah..." He and Sora walked closer.

"We've kinda been keeping it on the down low, but we," he ran a hand through his locks of silver with a sigh, "have been dating for, what four years?" Sora nodded with a grin.

"Well I guess the cat's outta the bag! MINE!" The brunette threaded his hand through Riku's and wrapped his arm around Riku's. He nuzzled his face in Riku's arm and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Well now, I wouldn't have ever guessed," Yuffie said sheepishly, hand scratching the back of her head.

Riku leaned down and pecked Sora on the lips when he looked up. Sora giggled and Selphie dragged out her cellphone and snapped a picture of the scene before her.

Yuffie pulled out the recorder and gave her final report, "the mysterious girlfriend turned out to be the mysterious boyfriend. The mysterious boyfriend being Sora. And I still haven't eaten Barbara, my blue cotton candy. This is Yuffie the Great Ninja over and out!"

.

..

...

... "Wait! Why were you at Sora's for... An hour and thirty-eight minu-" Yuffie's eyes went wide, the other girls turned red, Riku nearly choked, and Sora fainted.


End file.
